


i guess i am a patient man

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [57]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Gen, Gift Stress, M/M, Roswell Advent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Are you crying?”“Alex is gonna break up with me.”It had been a month now, but Michael still wasn’t sure what Alex saw in Kyle Valenti.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin & Kyle Valenti
Series: quick little doodles [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Roswell Advent





	i guess i am a patient man

“Are you crying?”

“Alex is gonna break up with me.”

It had been a month now, but Michael still wasn’t sure what Alex saw in Kyle Valenti. He was annoyed and jealous, but he had been pretty good at keeping that to himself. He figured he needed to show Alex he could be mature and respecting his relationship was the first step. Besides, even if he never got Alex back, he’d be able to survive if he had his friendship.

Which meant he was going to have to be ungodly uncharacteristic.

“Why?” Michael asked, taking a seat beside the crying doctor.

“I don’t know what to get him for Christmas,” he blubbered. Michael’s eyebrows shot up and he blinked in amusement. Whenever he looked over to Maria, she put her thumb to her lips and tilted her fist back to show that Kyle was wasted. Michael held back a laugh.

“Alright, man, well, Alex isn’t a hard person to get gifts for,” Michael said. He’d only really given Alex a gift once and it was a ring he’d carved from oak. He had it on good authority that Alex still had it on his dresser.

“I don’t know what he wants and I don’t want to get him something bad because then he’s gonna think that I don’t know him or like him, but I do! I know him so well! He’s just so minimalistic and doesn’t want much and I don’t know,” Kyle rambled, crying even harder. Michael took a deep breath.

“Get him something he didn’t ask for or didn’t know he wanted,” Michael suggested. Kyle scoffed wetly, a disgusting noise that had even Maria making a face.

“Like what?” Kyle asked. Michael pressed his tongue to his teeth.

“I don’t know, a guitar? A knife? A hat? A jacket? I don’t know,” Michael said. The longer he sat on it, the more he was unsure why Kyle had waited so long to get him a gift in the first place. Christmas was in the next week.

Michael had been building a rocking chair for Alex’s back porch for three months.

“None of that is something good,” Kyle groaned, “This is our first Christmas as a couple. I need to get him something really, really good.”

“Think.”

“I’ve tried! I can’t think of anything thoughtful! I’m going to actually ruin his Christmas.”

“No, you won’t, he won’t mind.”

“He already got me something! He’s been so fucking excited about giving it to me. It’s gonna be something great and I’m gonna let him down.”

Michael squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t let Alex have a bad Christmas.

“What about a chair for his porch? He’s always out there with Buffy, a chair would be good for his leg,” Michael said dryly. Kyle was silent for a moment before he sniffled.

“Dude, that’s a great idea,” he said. Michael sighed and nodded. “Thank you. I appreciate it so much.”

Kyle was wiping his face and out the door within a minute. Maria leaned on the bar across from Michael. He slowly dropped his head onto the counter and banged it a few times for extra measure.

“That was very big of you,” Maria said, ruffling his hair, “I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

Now what was he gonna do with that stupid rocking chair?

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
